supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jo Frost
Joanne "Jo" Frost (born June 27, 1971) is an English actress who portrayed herself in Supernanny. She graduated high school in 1989 and became a nanny at 18. At 32, her first family was the Woods Family in the UK and the Jeans Family in the US. In recent news, Jo reveals she wants to start a family and lives in California with her partner, baseball player Darrin Jackson. Television *''Supernanny U.S.'' - Herself, 2005-2011 *''Supernanny U.K.'' - Herself, 2004-2012 *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' - Herself (one episode) *''Jo Frost: Extreme Parental Guidance'' -Herself (host), 2013 *''Family SOS with Jo Frost'' - Herself (host), 2013 *''Jo Frost Family Matters'' - Herself (host), 2014, with Facebook page *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' - Nanny Nell (voice), 2015 *''Nanny on Tour'' - Herself (host), 2016 Books Supernanny: How to Get the Best From Your Children - Jan 12, 2005 Ask Supernanny: What Every Parent Wants to Know - Sep 19, 2006 Jo Frost's Confident Baby Care: What You Need to Know for the First Year from America's Most Trusted Nanny - May 6, 2008 Jo Frost's Confident Toddler Care: The Ultimate Guide to the Toddler Years - Jun 1, 2011 Jo Frost's Confident Baby Care: Everything You Need to Know for the First Year from UK's Most Trusted Nanny - Jun 30, 2011 Jo Frost's Toddler SOS - Feb 28, 2013 Jo Frost's Toddler Rules: Your 5-Step Guide to Shaping Proper Behavior - Mar 4, 2014 Jo Frost's Toddler Rules: Your 5-Step Guide to Shaping Proper Behaviour - Sep 18, 2014 In the news TV's best nanny Jo Frost: how to talk to your kids about school shootings - NY Daily News, 1/22/2016 EXCLUSIVE: Jo Frost Says Her TV Career Nearly Cost a Relationship - E! Online, 12/7/2015 Supernanny is back! Jo Frost returns to our screens as she launches new TV show - Daily Mail, 9/15/2015 EXCLUSIVE: TV nanny who put kids on the naughty step is back - Jo Frost will travel the world dispensing her parenting advice on coping with out-of-control children - Daily Mail, 8/5/2015 Jo Frost interview: The day Supernanny came to tea - The Telegraph, 9/14/2014 Supernanny Jo Frost reveals the time may finally be right to have children of her own - Daily Mirror, 4/22/2014 Former Supernanny Jo Frost Takes On Toddler Years - National Public Radio, 3/11/2014 Supernanny Jo Frost quits Channel 4 to host her own daytime talk show on ITV - Daily Mirror, 1/15/2014 Profile: TV’s Nanny Jo Frost on Her Allergies - Allergic Living, 7/16/2013. We learn Jo has a variety of severe allergies that require the families she visits to clean out their house of various allergens, including peanut butter. Jo Frost: 'I've had some real head-on situations with the fathers' - The Independent, 3/10/2013. An interview to promote Family SOS, includes more biographical info. Jo Frost interview: How a nanny from South London went on to become an Oprah-approved, world famous, multimillionaire childcare phenomenon - The Telegraph, 1/28/2010. Explains how she came to be Supernanny, with some about her pre-Supernanny life Links Jo's website - www.jofrost.com Jo's Facebook page - https://www.facebook.com/Jo-Frost-379217545496108/ Jo's Twitter - https://twitter.com/Jo_Frost Jo's Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/jo_jofrost/ Jo's Amazon page - http://www.amazon.com/Jo-Frost/e/B001JS43WI Jo's IMDB page - http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1751313/ Quotes *"You've been very very naughty." *"Don't kick me, you're gonna stay here now." *"You do not bite your mother! You took the safety handle off the door! Now you will go straight to your room for that behavior! Right now!" (to Kaiden McKinney) *"Maddison, I'm gonna count to 3. If the door is not open by the time I count to 3, I will be coming into the bathroom, I will be taking you into your bedroom, and you'll be staying there for the night. Trust me, Maddie, I am not joking." (to Maddison Porter) *”Tyler, you do not put your foot up at your mother’s face. That’s naughty behavior. Naughty!” (to Tyler Williams) *”You do not bite anybody!” (to Charlie Woods) *"Okay, let's get one thing clear here. You're being asked to do something. If your mum and dad tell you to get yourself dressed, then you must respect your parents and listen. Cause if you don't, then there's gonna be consequences for that." (to Caila Clause) *"You are gonna sit here in timeout because you did not listen to me, and you're gonna sit here for 3 minutes." (To Eulisis Fernandez) *"So I want you to apologize to your father. And apologize to your sister as well." (To Savannah George) *"You're going with me? You're going with me? You can't go with me." (To Ashley Martinez) *"I want you to say you’re sorry to your mother. For your behavior." (to Isabella Bruno) *"You will stay here for 5 minute. Because of your attitude." (To Zachary Dostal) *"Good. Pleased to meet you. " (To Farley Park) *”Teddy, go over to Kate and give her a kiss, or just say you’re sorry.” (to Teddy Tsironis) *”I want you to remember, if you spend time with Mummy, you treat her nicely.” (to Chantal Carsley) *”Sam, Mummy’s doing therapy. Okay? With Mariah.” (to (Samantha Bruno) *”Misbehaving hurts.” (to Orla Bates) *"You hold on to the cart and stop messing around, right now! That’s enough!" (to Max Swift) *"There is no playtime." (to Claire Manley) *"Time out for you." (to Peter Del Re) *"Josef, I already took away your video game console. And if you don't go to bed, the TV and computer will be the next to be taken. Do you hear what I'm saying?" (to Josef Webb) *"Because you're not married to your mother!" (to Chris Potter) *EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING THAT`S GOING ON HERE IS DUE TO YOU! (TO Corey McKeever) *jacob, YOU DO NOT, HURT your twin brother and sisters, they´re just babies! Outfits She Wore in The Interview 08B5A710-E501-4B2A-B049-0BED6E71A260.jpeg D8616511-8C7E-45C6-BB8D-0EC7C98BE830.jpeg 46B37A01-5335-4608-B4A5-22509E7D4083.jpeg 0CABEA03-DC8E-4900-9145-CE8F7F6DA4B8.jpeg C52BBF86-20FB-409D-98CF-3E890318D1EE.jpeg 92EF8B35-DD94-4DE5-994A-475A9C6A8A4F.jpeg 9852B7C6-3861-4E45-ABE8-B69EA9EDE222.jpeg 993AB8DC-D1C1-4A00-BCB4-148B99CC1BED.jpeg F4FFD37B-FFFC-450D-ACA2-0298BECF35A3.jpeg Nanny-Jo.jpg Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Family Category:1971 births Category:Heroes Category:Beauty Category:Brutally Honest People Category:Main Characters Category:Well Behaved Adults Category:Experts Category:British Category:Nannies Category:People Who Wear Glasses Category:Celebrities Category:People that tell parents what to do after their child has been bad Category:Supernanny Category:People who had silky skin Category:Timeout Category:Superheroes Category:People who act like Dr. Phil Category:People who act like Gordon Ramsay Category:People who act like Dr. Fox from Unikitty! Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People who act like Superman Category:People with the deceased Category:Hosts Category:People who act like Wonder Woman Category:People born in June Category:People with no middle names Category:Club for girls Category:Class of j Category:Class of June Category:Parents who don't discipline Category:June births